Mad World
by Ms.Chateau
Summary: Para Sakura, Shaoran es su todo. Es su poeta, su amigo y protector. Aunque a veces se enoje de la nada, aunque a veces desaparezca de la nada. Ella no lo sabe, él sólo vive en su mente.
1. Chapter 1

_But, my dear, this is not_

_Wonderland,_

_and you're not_

_Alice._

* * *

**MAD WORLD.**

Hacía una tarde fría y cobriza, una tarde que anunciaba los últimos días del otoño.

Nadie se atreve a preguntarle a la naturaleza sobre sus caprichos, porque aun siendo caprichos, resultan algo hermoso.

Dentro de un enorme y tranquilo jardín, se encuentra una chica de cabellos castaños y mejillas sonrosadas, en una conversación bastante peculiar. Con alguien bastante peculiar.

"¿Dices que la luna es vanidosa?"

Le preguntó ella. El brillo de fascinación en sus verdes ojos la delataba.

"Por supuesto. Y cada que algún poeta, cantante o un simple enamorado escribe sobre lo hermosa que es, se vuelve un poquito más grande."

Respondió él, con ese aire de saberlo todo.

"Shaoran, ¿por qué no huyes conmigo?"

Preguntó de nuevo, como tantas veces.

"¿Para qué querríamos huir? ¿No será lo mismo, aquí o allá, mientras estemos juntos, Sakura?"

Respondió él, como tantas veces.

Sakura no sabe que pensar sobre aquella respuesta, siente que se esta perdiendo muchas cosas del mundo mientras se encuentra ahí encerrada. Solo le queda soltar otra pregunta, un poco más desesperada.

"Entonces siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?"

La respuesta no es difícil de imaginar.

"Siempre."

Y ella estaba feliz.

Y se olvidó de escapa.

Mientras el chico a su lado tuviera aun sonrisas para regalarle, nada más podía necesitar.

Lo que la chica ignoraba, era cuanto puede llegar a pesar la palabra _siempre…_

"Tengo que irme…"

"¿Peor por q…?"

Sakura no pudo terminar la pregunta. Para cuando volteo a verlo, él ya no estaba.

Algo dentro de su pecho se encogió.

Shaoran era la única distracción que ella tenía en ese lugar. No llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo, pero ya sentía quererlo demasiado.

No importaba que él fuera tan extraño, gruñón y arrogante, porque ella lo había descubierto tierno, imaginativo y único. Resultaba todo un poeta algunas veces, él siempre sabía que decirle.

No importaba que ambos estuvieran ahí encerrados, porque ella sabía que era para su bien.

Enfermos.

Ellos estaban enfermos. No estaba segura de qué, pero lo estaban y no podían abandonar el inmenso hospital hasta haberse curado.

Sólo algunos meses más.

Algunas pastillas más.

Algunos estudios más y podrían salir de ahí.

Saldrían, y conocerían todas las maravillas que el mundo ofrece.

Irían a todos los lugares.

Probarían todas las comidas.

Conocerían a todas las personas.

Contarían todas las estrellas… juntos.

Si, en cuanto fueran libres, eso harían.

Mientras, en otra habitación dentro del gran hospital, Fujitaka Kinomoto se encuentra ansioso.

Han pasado dos meses desde que su hija se encuentra interna y lo que más anhela es llevarla a casa, cuidarla, llenarla de mimos, mantenerla a su lado y repetirle que todo estará bien.

No puede evitar que la taza de café en sus manos tiemble, necesita saber que tan bien o mal está su hija.

Más pronto que tarde, el doctor entra por la puerta, causando que a Fujitaka casi se le salga el corazón.

"Disculpe la tardanza, surgió una emergencia en la sala de vídeos…"

"Descuide doctor Hiragizawa, no llevo tanto tiempo esperando."

Un incomodo silencio acompañado de tensión se hace presente, hasta que alguien no puede más.

"Doctor, dígame ¿cómo sigue mi hija? ¿podré llevarla a casa pronto?"

El doctor Eriol Hiragizawa se acomoda en su asiento, ajusta un poco sus lentes adoptando una pose más propia y utiliza su expresión profesional.

No le gusta dar malas noticias.

"Me temo, Señor Kinomoto, que Sakura no ah dado señales de mejorar. Muy por el contrario, sus alucinaciones son cada vez más frecuentes, incluso podría pensarse que ella es quien las busca…"

Fujitaka Kinomoto aguanta la respiración para evitar que el corazón se le rompa.

"¿Cómo dice? No puede ser, doctor, usted mismo dijo que era cuestión de esperar a que su cuerpo desechara aquella droga, lo cual ya ah demorado…"

"Bueno, la substancia que su hija consumió no entra dentro de ninguna de las categorías en los alucinógenos. Es, como quien dice, _nueva en el mercado, _por lo que no sabemos si las secuelas de su consumo sean permanentes."

Casi se puede escuchar el crujido dentro de su pecho en la enorme sala.

"Entonces…"

"Entonces, ella tendrá que quedarse aquí, hasta saber si el daño es permanente."

El padre de Sakura no sabe si eso es algo bueno o malo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo habrá que esperar.

No sabe cuándo su hija volverá a la realidad.

* * *

_Hola._

_Me ah resultado interesante escribir esto... Les prometo lagrimas, jaja._

_En fin, agradeceré mucho saber si les gusta o no._

_Nos leemos después.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Cada mañana al despertar, ella sale de su habitación. Aún de madrugada, descalza y sin más que su camisón, disfruta del césped frio y la tranquilidad del silencio. De algún tiempo para acá ha sentido esta nueva enfermedad invadirle.

Insomnio.

Sakura ya no sabe cuando duerme y cuando no, ha dejado de soñar. Meramente se deja llevar cada mañana por ese impulso de salir de la cama, aún sin consultar le reloj, para poder disfrutar de uno de los pocos placeres en la vida: observar el cambio de colores en el cielo.

Si le llegan a preguntar, su color favorito siempre ha sido el "cielo". Le encanta la forma en que la naturaleza logra reunir tanta perfección en lo infinito. Eso es el cielo, tan infinito como hermoso, a toda hora y en todo día.

Aún con esa pequeña satisfacción cada mañana, Sakura no logra disipar su preocupación por el dichoso insomnio.

"Eso es bueno" le había respondido Shaoran. "El insomnio es la más sutil y dulce tortura. No tienes que preocuparte, por el contrario, con el paso del tiempo te va a ayudar. Sakura, te hará olvidar."

Y sí que la haría olvidar. Cada vez se sentía más envuelta en aquella neblina de irrealidad. Ya no podía distinguir entre sus sueños presentes y la realidad perdida.

Así vuelve a la habitación, iluminada y feliz, porque el cielo sigue siendo diferente cada día. Después del espectáculo se da una corta ducha, solamente para cerciorarse de que su cuerpo no tenía alguna mutación extraña y que todo seguía en sus sitio. Que sigue siendo ella.

Una vez vestida y arreglada, baja al aburrido y obligatorio desayuno. Siempre espera verlo ahí, aún sabiendo que espera en vano. Él solo sabe encontrarla cuando se halla sola.

Así que come, más por obligación que por ganas y después sale al patio a buscar. No está segura de qué, pero siempre encuentra algo. Alguna canción olvidada, un rostro nuevo o palabras que la gente soltaba para quien busque.

"Sakurita, que hermosa te ves el día de hoy." Era el saludo más frecuente, de una visita frecuente.

Sakura admira a Tomoyo desde el primer momento en que la conoció ahí en el hospital. El blanco de su uniforme no hacía más que exaltar su belleza y podía jurar que su cabello crecía algunos centímetros cada día. ¿Cómo luciría aquella encantadora chica en cualquier otra circunstancia? Era amable con ella, la trataba casi con cierta familiaridad y podía hablar por horas. Nada en especial, sólo dos personas conociéndose, después de todo no podía exceder el trato paciente-enfermera.

Sakura disfruta cada tarde las charlas con Tomoyo, todos los días sin falta, aunque secretamente también ansia la hora de su término, justo después de la hora de comer en que era la hora de salida de Tomoyo. En cuanto Tomoyo la deja sola en alguno de los patios, llega él.

"Sakura, aquí estoy." Llega, sigiloso y siempre del lugar menos pensado. "¿Por qué me extrañas? Te digo que me vas a tener siempre, boba. No te canses esperándome que yo siempre voy a llegar. Siempre."

Sakura ha llegado a pensar que Shaoran sufre.

Lo nota en su mirada perdida, en su extraña y única forma de hablar. Ella puede sentir la tristeza implícita en cada una de sus oraciones, siempre latente. Por eso ella lo abraza. Se sienta a su lado, lo abraza fuerte y acaricia su cabello, como si de un momento a otro él fuera a desaparecer, porque así es siempre.

Pasan largas horas juntos, hablando sobre todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que a nadie importan, pero que para ellos significan demasiado. Cosas como las pequeñas pecas que Sakura tiene en sus hombros, pues Shaoran está convencido de que son rastros de los amores en sus vidas pasadas. Siempre ha intentado contarlos, pero ante la posibilidad de que sean demasiados, Sakura no lo deja. Hablan sobre las sonrisas de los niños, pues ambos coinciden en que cuando un diente se llega a caer, se lleva con él la inocencia y sinceridad de la sonrisa del infante. Hablan también sobre muchos planes, los lugares en que les gustaría comer y las fuentes en que les gustaría refrescarse durante algún soleado día de verano. Les gusta alimentar la imaginación y las esperanzas del futuro que les espera al salir de aquel palacio blanco y gris.

Cuando las palabras parecen haber dormido en su interior y ambos se sienten completos, Shaoran se va. Él nunca se despide, simplemente se va, llevándose consigo la cordura de Sakura.

Ella ha asegurado a todas las personas, al doctor, a Tomoyo, a sí misma, que Shaoran es lo único que la mantiene cuerda dentro de aquel inmenso hospital. Ella puede sentir de nuevo, puede soñar y tener un millón de motivos por los cuales seguir, por los cuales no correr a los brazos de su padre y rogarle que la saque de ahí. No, ella no saldrá de ahí si no es con él.

Entonces, cuando él se va, le toca a ella sufrir la obscura noche.

Cuando el cielo no muestra color, cuando la obscuridad no la deja salir a pasear. Cuando se encuentra solo con ella misma. Y no se agrada. Sakura no sabe si las voces que escucha cada noche son un sueño, porque ya no recuerda como se sentía dormir. Todas las noches escucha la misma historia, los mismos gritos, se escucha a si misma llorando y suplicando a la muerte que la libere de aquella condena.

¿Cuál condena? No lo recuerda.

Solamente le queda pasar la noche sentada en su cama, llorando, rogando que aquellas voces la dejen en paz. Porque ella no ha sido mala ¿verdad?

Solamente le queda llorar el dolor de algún pasado que no le pertenece, tomar algunos medicamentos más y esperar a que el día de mañana alguien le pueda dar la única respuesta que le importa.

¿Cuándo puede salir al lago con Shaoran?


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Shaooraaaaaaan!"

Los gritos resonaban en todo el hospital, en medio de la obscura madrugada.

El personal nocturno corrió hasta la habitación de aquella pobre chica, la que lloraba cada noche y tiritaba del miedo entre pesadillas.

No la había pasado bien las últimas semanas, cada noche era peor. El doctor, enterado de la situación de su paciente, ha recurrido a pasar las noches en el hospital para así vigilar sus ataques nocturnos.

Se acercó a ella, mientras que las enfermeras utilizaban un poco de fuerza para mantenerla quieta.

"¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué estas gritando?"

Sakura parece perdida, pero al escuchar las palabras del doctor lo mira fijamente. Él tiene que ayudarla.

"Shaoran. ¡Necesito ver a Shaoran!"

"Lo siento, pero él no puede venir ahora…"

"Claro que puede, ¡hágalo venir! Él dijo que estaría aquí siempre ¡Siempre!"

"Lo siento, pero no puede Sakura. Dime ¿qué más te dice Shaoran? ¿Por qué quieres verlo?"

Las enfermeras por fin pueden mantenerla un poco quieta, lo suficiente para administrar el calmante.

"Él me dice lo mismo… él siempre es el mismo." Con Sakura es necesario aplicar calmantes fuertes, pues muchas veces se había levantado de la cama después de una pequeña dosis, así que su efecto es inmediato. "Quiero verlo doctor, lo extraño…"

Poco a poco Sakura fue normalizando su respiración, hasta quedar dormida. Ella dormía, más no estaba tranquila, pues lloraba.

Todas las veces en que lograba dormir, sin excepción, lloraba. No era uno de esos llantos que te desgarran, en medio de gritos y gemidos, ni siquiera hacia el menor ruido mientras dormía. No, su llanto era de ese propio y triste, en que cada lágrima tarda en salir de tanto que duele.

Nadie sabe con qué sueña, ni quieren averiguarlo. Algo tan malo no debe salir de su cabeza, mejor tenerlo ahí encerrado.

Tras checar sus signos vitales y asegurarse de dejarla dormida, el doctor Hiragizawa sale de la habitación. Cierra la puerta y vuelve a su consultorio, donde la había dejado esperando.

Es imposible no compartir su dolor. Su prometida se ha jurado llorar dos lagrimas por cada una de Sakura, su mejor amiga.

"No llores más Tomoyo, no le ayudas llorando."

"Ya lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…" responde ella entre llantos. "Es solo que me siento completamente impotente, ni siquiera puedo estar más cerca, más tiempo. Cobijar su sueño, secar sus lágrimas. No puedo pasar con ella más de tres horas al día, Eriol."

Desde que Sakura está internada, Tomoyo también se ha visto envuelta por esa borrosa niebla. Ella también ha dejado de ser feliz. Tiene una familia que la apoya, un prometido al que ama, un prospero futuro por delante… ¿de qué le sirve tanto? Ha conocido a Sakura de toda la vida. Sus madres las habían acostumbrado a convivir, a crecer como hermanas, a compartir cada momento de sus jóvenes vidas.

Han sido veintidós años los que ha compartido con Sakura, prácticamente toda la vida. ¿Por qué les toca todo este dolor a ellas? Quizá si no estuviera tan concentrada en el pasado, podría velar por el futuro de ambas.

Tomoyo divaga. Pasa todo el día en el hospital, cuidando a Sakura desde lejos, pero cada vez le parece perderse más. No hay día en que no sueñe despierta, vive de recuerdos. Ya sea de los primeros días en la primaria, o aquella vez en que hubo una gran fiesta, pues ambas habían salido exitosas en sus concursos, Tomoyo en el coro y Sakura en gimnasia. Recuerda perfectamente los primeros días de secundaria, las pequeñas travesuras y secretos que se guardaban. Recuerda sus primeras fiestas, sus ingenuas mentes en ese entonces, las aventuras compartidas.

Y todo lo llora, porque ahora Sakura no está.

La tiene ahí, la ve, habla cada día con ella, pero sabe que esa no es su Sakura. La alegre, la vivaz, la soñadora. Su Sakura prefería dar un millón de sonrisa antes de que alguien viera una sola lágrima en su rostro.

La extraña y Eriol la entiende.

Los entiende a todos, a Tomoyo, a Touya, al señor Fujitaka, a Meiling, a él mismo le duele, pero sabe que no hay nada más que hacer.

Eriol no comparte un lazo tan fuerte con Sakura, pero le debe mucho. Es gracias a ella que ahora está comprometido con Tomoyo_. "Si no te casa tú con ella, lo haré yo. Verás que te la quito."_ Recordaba siempre esa plática en aquel café, cuando ella lo había animado a pedirle matrimonio.

La conocía de años, pero nunca había establecido una verdadera amistad, además de la diferencia de edades. No pasaban de las charlas casuales, las dudas escolares y las sonrisas correspondidas. Habían cursado parte de la primaria juntos y también de la secundaria, para después tomar caminos diferentes en la preparatoria, ya que él era dos grados mayor. La vida se encargaría de reunirlos más tarde, cuando se encontrara con Tomoyo en la universidad.

Y aún con el paso de tantos años, ella seguía siendo siempre la misma. Siempre, hasta hace tres meses atrás, que había sido internada.

Eriol entiende a Tomoyo, los entiende a todos, pero no hay mucho por hacer.

"Te entiendo Tomoyo, pero debes ser fuerte, sabes que es por su bien. Si ella pasa más tiempo contigo, si te reconoce, es muy peligroso, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar. Necesitamos mantenerla estable…"

"Engañada."

"Estable. Tomoyo, todos queremos que vuelva, la queremos como antes. Alegre, viva, llena. Es cuestión de tiempo, te lo prometo."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."

Eriol sabe que sus palabras no son suficientes para tranquilizar a nadie, pero no le queda más que hacer.

Lo ha intentado todo. Ha investigado en el extranjero, la ha medicado, hipnosis, terapia, terapia grupal, pruebas, exámenes, novedades médicas, charlas motivacionales… nada. Le ha resultado lo más frustrante y desmotivacional, tanto profesional como personalmente.

Todos extrañan a Sakura, todos desean que vuelva.

Que salga los viernes a pasear, que prepare sus desastrosos postres, que se sonroje cuando alguien le hace un cumplido, que diga alguna frase sin sentido y esta quede grabada para la eternidad…

Eriol sabe que Sakura sigue viva, aun dentro de esta nueva. Dentro de esta, la Sakura que llora y se lamenta de todos sus pasados, la de mirada perdida y sonrisa vacía, la que no sueña.

Esta sería otra de esas noches largas, como todas desde que ella huyó.

Más les vale encontrarla a tiempo, antes de que alguien termine de perderla.

* * *

_Gracias por añadir la historia a sus alertas, favoritos y por los reviews _:3

_Hasta ahora va un poco confusa la historia, pero se trata de que vayan sacando sus propias conclusiones... así que me gustaría que me dijeran de qué creen que va con un review _¬u¬_ también va bastante triste, pero verán que les tengo para el próximo._

_Procuraré seguir con las actualizaciones, nos leemos pronto_ (:


End file.
